


you're my best friend but can we be more?

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, New Year's Eve, SuperCorp, mentions of Sanvers, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara gets jealous, Lena is her best friend, and everyone knows the two of them belong together.





	you're my best friend but can we be more?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's everyone! I wrote this to celebrate another year of supercorp and many more to come.

It’s a funny thing, jealousy, something Kara’s never really felt before, not until now anyway. But the dread curling through her stomach, the pain it sets in her heart, as she watches Lena dance with someone who’s not her, she’s sure this is jealousy.

It’s just Sam, she tries to tell herself as they dance together, one pair of hands clasped while the others rest on each other’s waists. Lena has made no indication that she likes Sam, has never made any comment that has made Kara think they’re anything but friends and surely her best friend would tell her if she has a crush on Sam? But as she thinks back over their friendship, “crushes” isn’t something that’s made it into their gossip nights, isn’t something they’ve really spoken about before.

She tries to push the jealously away, she has no claim over Lena, she knows jealousy is an ugly emotion and she doesn’t want it to enter her friendship with Lena.

Kara watches as Lena says something with a grin, making Sam laugh and suddenly she thinks that maybe this isn’t jealousy, but envy instead, because she wants to be the one in Lena’s arms, she wants what Sam has, to be held close by Lena.

Whatever this is, envy, jealousy, or just stupidity, she doesn’t like it.

“That could be you.”

Kara startles at the voice that appears beside her.

“What?” Kara asks, turning to find her sister, giving her a look Kara doesn’t quite know the meaning of.

“That could be you,” Alex repeats, nodding her head towards Lena and Sam dancing. “If you just plucked up the courage and asked her to dance.”

Kara laughs but it sounds fake even to her own ears. Alex is going to see straight through it. “You think I want to dance with Sam?” “She tries to deflect anyway.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Don’t play dumb, you know I meant Lena.”

“Don’t call me dumb.”

“Well you are being dumb, clearly you like her, so just go ask her out, or better yet, just kiss her at midnight.”

She’s not going to tell Alex the number of times she’s imagined kissing Lena at midnight, or just kissing her in general, that’s been something she’s thought about for a long time. “I’m regretting getting you an invite to the party,” Kara grumbles. She’s not really, she’s glad Alex is here, they always spend New Year’s Eve together, it just so happens they’re spending it at a CatCo party this year.

“If you didn’t I would’ve just asked Lena since she does own the company.”

“I would’ve just told her to say no,” Kara shoots back, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

“And she would’ve listened because she’s just as hopeless as you are.” Alex ducks forward, presses a quick kiss to Kara’s forehead. “Think about what I said, I’m going to get myself another drink, I’ll see you around.”

Kara watches as Alex vanishes into the crowd. She thinks about following, getting herself her own drink from the flask she has stashed in her office but she doesn’t really feel like being around people. Instead, she turns around and heads out onto the balcony, the cool air putting most people off and she’s glad to find herself alone.

The view is beautiful at this time of night, the stars above her head and National City stretched out before her. She can hear the sounds of the city drift up from below, people celebrating as midnight draws nears. Kara takes a deep breath, let’s peace wash over her as the cool air settles in her chest and she pushes all other thoughts from her mind.

If Lena could be happy with Sam, then she’ll support her wholeheartedly. Lena’s happiness, that’s all that matters.

“What are you doing out here all alone?”

Kara startles at the voice behind her, she really needs to start paying more attention to her surroundings. She looks back to find Maggie standing in the doorway.

“Did your wife send you?” Kara asks, turning back to look at the view as Maggie approaches her side.

“Maybe.”

“Are you here to tell me I should stop being dumb and ask Lena out as well?”

Maggie laughs. “No, I assume Alex already covered that.”

Kara smiles. “Alex is pretty up front with what she’s thinking.”

“I know.” Maggie’s smile softens. “I’m not here to tell you to do anything, I’m just here to tell you something.”

Maggie pauses and Kara waits. Is she here to tell her something about Sam and Lena? Because she’s not sure she’s ready to hear about that, she needs to be a little bit less in love with her best friend before she hears something like that.

“Lena likes you, anyone with eyes can see that and-“

“She doesn’t,” Kara cuts in because she can’t let herself think that, not even for a second, she can’t let herself entertain the hope that Lena may like her back because when it turns out not to be true, it’d crush her just that little bit more.

“Yes she does,” Maggie continues, seemingly undeterred by the interruption. “You know how you always complain about Alex and I ‘making eyes’ at each other?”

Kara nods, confused by the sudden change in conversation. She knows exactly what Maggie is talking about and she may complain about it but she secretly thinks it’s cute, how in love her sister and Maggie are, it’s seen clear as day with how they look at each other.

“That’s the way Lena looks at you, like she’s in love with you. Everyone can see it but you apparently so I’m telling you so you can see it too.”

“She’s not-“ Kara tries again, because that can’t be true, Kara would’ve noticed if her best friend was in love with her.

(A voice in the back of Kara’s head wonders is Lena knows about her feelings for her.)

“Trust me, she is,” Maggie says and Kara can hear how much she means the words. At least Maggie believes it’s true, Kara’s not sure if she does though. “So you should tell her how you feel too.”

“I thought you weren’t going to tell me what to do?

Maggie laughs. “Take it as a suggestion then.”

Kara rolls her eyes.

“Do you want another suggestion?”

“Not really.”

“It’s almost midnight, just kiss her.” Maggie and Alex are just as bad as each other. “The best decision I’ve ever made was kissing your sister.”

“I’m not going to kiss-“ Kara cuts herself off when she hears movement behind her and  turns to find Lena standing in the doorway. She thanks Rao that she’d been paying more attention to her surroundings because she didn’t want Lena to hear how the rest of the sentence was going to go, especially since her next words were going to be “my best friend”. That would’ve been hard to explain.

Maggie gives her a significant look as she takes a step back. “I’m going to go and find my wife before midnight.” She grins. “You two kids have fun.”

Maggie vanishes back inside before Kara can protest that there’s definitely going to be no “fun” had out here.

“Who are you not going to kiss?”

Kara turns back to focus on Lena once more, her heart kicking up a notch when she takes in Lena’s dress again. It had stopped her breathing when she’d picked her up earlier and it stops it now, there’s no doubt the woman in front of her is the most beautiful person she’s ever seen.

Everything with Sam before is forgotten, that doesn’t matter, if Lena likes Sam then sobeit, all that matters is that Lena is happy and the way she’s smiling as she stands in front of her now, Kara can tell that she is.

“Ahh no one,” Kara manages to get out after a moment, when Lena’s eyebrow raises and she realises she hasn’t answered her question.

Kara watches as the smile slips to something else as Lena steps out onto the balcony to greet her. Kara for the life of her can’t figure out what it means.

“What are you doing out here?” Lena asks, taking up Maggie’s position beside her at the railing. She looks gorgeous in this light, her features soft in the glow from the party that’s still in full swing inside.

Kara shrugs, turning out to look at the view in front of her. “I just needed a moment, I wanted to be alone.”

“Oh I-“ Lena takes a step back, signaling back to the party. “I can go if you’d rather be alone.”

“No.” Kara’s hand shoots out to rest on the warm skin of Lena’s exposed forearm. “You don’t count.”

Lena raises that damn eyebrow again and it’s very distracting. “I don’t count?”

“No, I-“ Kara open and closes her mouth a few times before she can think of how to respond. “I want you to stay, even though I came out here to be alone I…” She trails off, cheeks going red. “I don’t know how to explain this exactly but being with you feels like being alone sometimes. Not in a bad way,” she hurries to explain, she’s really not doing a good job of this. “I just mean I’m so comfortable with you, I can just be myself with you, that I don’t feel pressure to do anything or say anything like I do when I’m with other people. With you I can just be me.” She bites her lip. “Does that make sense?”

Lena smiles with a nod, she can hear how her heart rate has sped up. “It makes perfect sense. Does that mean you don’t want me to go?”

Kara soothes her thumb over the skin she’s still touching, the move almost unconscious. “I never want you to leave when you’re with me.” Kara feels goosebumps erupt under her touch. “Shoot, you must be cold. Here.” She shrugs herself out of her jacket. “Take this.” She doesn’t wait for Lena to respond as she wraps the jacket around Lena’s shoulders. “Better?”

Lena slips her arms into the jacket and pulls it tight around herself. All Kara can think about is how cute she looks.

“Thank you,” Lena says as she snuggles further into the jacket. She smiles, her dimples making an appearance as her eyes turns soft, crinkling at the sides. She’s looking at her like-

“Oh.”

Kara feels like she’s been hit by a freight train. Actually she’s been hit by a freight train, and that was less of a shock. That’s the look that Maggie was talking about, the one she’s seen on Maggie’s and Alex’s faces, the one she knows has crossed her own face too when Lena does something particularly endearing and she can’t help but fall a little bit more in love with her.

But Lena’s looking at her like that right now, giving her a look that Kara thought was impossible. She hadn’t believed Maggie’s words but just maybe she was telling the truth.

“You love me?”

The words fall out of her mouth before she can really think them through, before she can really think about the fact that she’s accusing her best friend of being in love with her.

She sees the fear flash through Lena’s eyes for a moment, hears the way her heart skips a beat.

“Of course I love you,” Lena says but Kara can tell she’s deflecting, tell her smile is tinged with fear now.

How had she missed this before?

“I love you too,” Kara smiles. She reaches out and takes Lena’s hand, threads their fingers together. Lena glances down, her eyes full of curiosity when she looks up again. “But that’s not what I was asking.” Lena’s mouth drops open and Kara gives her hand a squeeze. “And I don’t expect an answer, I didn’t even mean to ask the question but I want you to know.” She pauses, gathers courage from Maggie’s and Alex’s words, from what she’s heard from Sam, Winn and James in the past. She looks into Lena’s eyes, eyes that are so bright and green, eyes that fill her with warmth and make her days better and she lets the words free that she’s held in for so long. “I’m in love with you.”

Lena gasps, her eyes widening.

Kara reaches out and twirls a loose strand of hair around her finger before she tucks it behind Lena’s ear. Lena’s worn her hair out tonight as per Kara’s request, the curls falling around her shoulders and all night Kara has wanted to run her fingers through it, just to feel how soft it.

It takes a moment before Lena’s surprised face slips into a smile, so bright that Kara doesn’t ever want to look away. “I’m in love with you too.”

The words settle in Kara’s chest, like it’s something she’s been waiting to hear her whole life. She thinks maybe she has been waiting her whole life for Lena. Kara laughs, the sound bubbling out of her because she’s just so _happy_.

“Sam was telling me earlier when we were dancing that I need to just ask you out, or to just kiss you, since midnight is closing in fast.”

Kara laughs again, feeling stupid now as she thinks back to how she’d felt while watching Sam and Lena dance. “Alex and Maggie have been telling me the same thing all night. You walked in before on Maggie telling me to kiss you at midnight.”

“You said you weren’t going to kiss anyone.” As the words leave Lena’s lips, her cheeks so red. “Have recent events changed your mind?”

Despite the cold outside, she feels herself warm at Lena’s words.

_Lena wants to kiss her too._

Kara smiles. “Maybe.”

_TEN_

A shout comes through the open doors, she hasn’t realised it was so close to midnight. She watches as Lena’s eyes glance down at her lips.

Now she feels like she’s on fire.

_NINE_

Kara glances down at Lena’s lips, lipstick red, and looking so soft that Kara aches with the need to kiss them.

_EIGHT_

Time seems to slow down. Why is ten seconds taking so long?

“Are we really going to wait until midnight?”

Kara laughs, feeling so light she may just float away, if not for the fact that Lena’s hand is still warm in hers.

_SEVEN_

“No,” Kara grins before her free hand cups Lena’s cheek and she follows the advice that had been given to her earlier.

They kiss through the new year as shouts ring out around them but Kara doesn’t care, not as warm lips move softly over her own, filled with the promise of a future together that Kara had only dreamt about before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
